1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used in electric device and having improved fastening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) connectors are widely used in electric device such as notebooks. TW Patent No. M292799, issued to HSIAO on Jun. 21, 2006, discloses a SATA connector. The SATA connector comprises a housing, a plurality of wing pieces extending from the two sides of housing. The wing piece has a hole for the SATA connector being assembled in an electric device. However, the above SATA is not suit for slantwise space of the electric device.
Hence, in this art, an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.